


Just One Bite

by EchoSilverWolf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: But it's funny, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Feeding, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy Humor, For Bananarama collection, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Parentlock, Rosie won't eat real food, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, baby food is gross, peas sweet potatoes and bananas, set sometime in the timeline of By Any Other Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSilverWolf/pseuds/EchoSilverWolf
Summary: Rosie won't eat baby food and John gets frustrated. Sherlock shows him WHY.Mini Ficlet for Bananarama challengeSet sometime in the Timeline of By Any Other Namehttps://archiveofourown.org/works/9710366/chapters/21906014By Any Other NameNot Betaed





	Just One Bite

“Just one bite, love.”

Rosie scrunches up her face in disdain and tries to push the little spoon away.

John sighs, placing it back into the bowl.

“She just refuses to eat, she is too old to just be having bottles!”, concern and irritation creeping into his voice.

Sherlock glances up from his paper, and holds out his hand.

“Spoon, John.”

John hands it over with a little huff.

“Think you can do better…’course you do...have at it then”

Sherlock takes it and pushes his chair back, standing up without a word, to move into John’s space.

He dips his head, brushing their lips together in a quick and gentle kiss, pulling back just slightly before John can attempt to deepen it.

“Close your eyes, John”, he breathes against John”s mouth.

Blonde lashes flutter closed, as Sherlock’s lips move slowly to his ear,

“Open your mouth” he continues, the words softly exhaled against his skin.

“Oi! Nothing inappropriate in front of Rosie!” John chuckles, shivering slightly at the feel of breath in his ear.

“Of course not, now...open” that beautiful baritone continues and he obeys without thought.

The next moment has him recoiling, with a near gag, as a small spoon and a sticky, nearly liquid substance touch his tongue.

"What...the...actual...HELL, Sherlock!” he sputters, pushing away indignantly, to spit into the sink.

Sherlock is smirking, barely holding back his laughter.

“You made the same face she did, John!” he chuckles, “Now you see  _ why _ she won't eat it?”

“That was positively revolting, you tosser! You could have just told me to taste it!” John huffs, wiping at his mouth. 

“Ah, but where is the entertainment in that” Sherlock answers with a wink.

“Right, so no more peas, got it...and no, you don’t need to try that again with the sweet potatoes!”

Sherlock gives him an exaggerated expression of hurt, and John responds with a smile and a fondly uttered “ Git!”

John gathers his own plate and rosies bowl and heads to the sink, rinsing out the remains and begins the washing up.

He stops, and turns, hands dripping on the linoleum, at a small squeal of excitement from his daughter, as Sherlock is pulling back the spoon from her mouth.

“What...did you give her?” John asks amazed, as Rosie opens her mouth and leans in toward Sherlock again, searching for more.

Sherlock is busy mashing something up from his own plate.

“Banana, obviously, it's sweet, and nothing like that appalling excuse for food you've been giving her. Also easy for her to swallow when mashed to the proper consistency”

Rosie makes an “mmmm” sound as he places another spoonful in her mouth.

“Brillant” John exclaims, then adds “but still a git”

Sherlock huffs out a laugh and smiles

“You've said...but you love me anyways”

John steps closer to ruffle his hair, 

“God help me, I do”


End file.
